


I'll Eat You Whole

by OhVena



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Scenarios, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: Heroes of Olympus scenarios and one-shots with the 5





	1. Till you get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/O get's surgery and the 5 take care of them

Percy:  
-Will gladly do anything if you ask him to  
-But also gives you space if needed  
-A little sad that he can’t cuddle you   
-So he settles to holding your hand  
-He’s so unknowingly sweet you start crying   
-(anesthesia makes you emotional)  
-Just smiles at you and soothes you until you calm down  
-Your heart  
-Likes to tell you stories   
-“There was this one time we were trying to find the dam snack bar…”  
-Brings you blue food cause it makes him feel better so it should do the same for you right?  
-Falls asleep by your bed   
-Lots of morning and goodnight kisses

Jason:  
-DAD MODE ACTIVATED  
-Insists to do everything for you  
-What’s that? Do you want to walk to the other side of the room?  
-He’ll hold your hand the entire way  
-“Jason, you know I can walk right?”  
-“(Y/N), where are you going?”  
-“To get some water”  
-“NO”  
-Makes you sit down and gets it for you  
-Drops everything for you  
-His actions tell you he loves you  
-And whenever he smiles at you his little scar quirks up   
-You can’t say no  
-Lots of head kisses and supporting words

Nico:  
-Poor bby doesn’t know what to do  
-He barely takes care of himself  
-Lowkey freaks out when you start crying from the pain  
-You have to tell him where the meds are through your sobs  
-Asks Percy for help after you fall asleep  
-Forehead kisses are a thing  
-You become very stubborn at one point and start to do things without help  
-Does not end well  
-“I told you not to be an idiot”  
-Even though his words are harsh, his touch is gentle  
-Wipes your tears away and kisses your cheek  
-Also falls asleep by your bed  
-Ushers everyone out when they start to bother you  
-Very protective

Leo:  
-This boy would do anything to cheer you up/distract you  
-Loves to crack jokes to make you feel better  
-“What kind of bagel can fly”  
-What kind?”  
-“A plain bagel”  
-Forgets that laughing is actually painful  
-“Leo stop! Hahaha, it hurts!”  
-“Okay….What do you call a cow with no legs?”  
-"LEO!”  
-Actually stops and freaks out when you start crying   
-Expect lots of cool gadgets to help you during your recovery  
-“See, this one brings you food whenever you get hungry! And if you push this one…”  
-Loves to hold your hand and kiss the back of it  
-Lots of cuddles after you recover

Frank:  
-This boy bless his soul  
-He’s super sweet  
-Fluffs your pillow  
-Constantly asks if you’re ok  
-Randomly smiles at you  
-Puts you before himself  
-Makes sure you fall asleep with no complications before he himself falls asleep  
-Brings you all of your fave foods  
-Follows doctors orders to a T  
-“But Fraaaaank, I want to train”  
-“(Y/N) please, the doctor said it’s too early”  
-‘Please?”  
-“No puppy dog eyes! This is for your own good”  
-You both decide to play charades instead


	2. Till you get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets into an argument and slips into Spanish

Percy:  
-You were in the middle of an argument when suddenly you started speaking in Spanish  
-He’s so confused, like, what?  
-He can tell you’re very heated bc you’re spitting 20 words/sec  
-He starts to wonder if you can secretly rap  
-No, focus Percy!  
-“W-wait, (Y/N), what are you saying?”  
-“¡Y no se porque eres un idiota! ¿Piensas que puedes hacer todo tú solo? ¡Por eso me tienes a mi y a tus amigos!”  
-("And I don't know why you're an idiot! Do you think you can do everything by yourself? That's why you have me and your friends!")  
-He’s pretty sure you called him an idiot though  
-Let’s you finish  
-Such a gentlemen  
-Tells you to translate for him  
-Promises to lean on you more  
-Starts to ask you for Spanish lessons afterward

Jason:  
-Okay but like you and Leo always talk in Spanish around him  
-And it bothers him because he doesn’t understand  
-Like, are you making fun of him?  
-So when you two are arguing about it and you just switch into Spanish  
-He lowkey cries on the inside  
-Why are you like this?  
-You didn’t intend on switching tho, it just happened  
-“(Y/N), please. I don’t understand”  
-Also, you’re speaking too fast for him to comprehend  
-“Ay, mierda. I’m sorry!”  
-You promise not to do it consciously  
-You and Leo start to teach him Spanish  
-“Yo Jason, say ‘Soy un idiota’ “  
-“Soy un idiota?”  
-Percy walks by and almost cries from laughter  
-“Dude, you just called yourself an idiot”  
-About to strangle Leo  
-“JASON, NO”

Nico:  
-You two were arguing about his constant disappearances  
-It was getting very heated that you slipped into Spanish  
-And oh shit were you livid  
-“¿Que no crees que yo me preocupo? ¡¿Que voy hacer si te mueres idiota?! ¡Almenos dime a donde vas a ir!”  
-("Do you think I don't worry? What am I going to do if you die, idiot? At least tell me where you're going!")  
-He could make out what you were saying since Spanish and Italian are fairly close  
-And boy was he angry too  
-“Non devo dirti niente! Tu non sei mia madre! Fatti gli affari tuoi!”  
-("I don't have to tell you anything! You are not my mother! Mind your own business!")  
-You’re both just arguing back and forth until Jason and Percy have to pull you both away from each other before it gets physical  
-The argument never gets settled cause he just shakes Percy off and storms away 

Leo:  
-You’ve just about had it with this boy and his constant habit of pushing you away  
-“¡Leo, ya deja de decir que estas bien! ¡Hablame por favor!”  
-("Leo, stop saying you're fine! Please talk to me!")  
-“Pero si estoy bien! Si no estará, no hiciera bromas”  
-("But I am fine! Would I be joking around if I wasn't?!")  
-You both naturally switch to Spanish  
-It’s more personal  
-“¡Leo, no hagas esto! Tu sabes que te… y me duele cuando te veo así. ¿Esta es la ultima ves que te pregunto, me vas a decir que tienes?”  
-("Please don't do this Leo. You know that I... and it hurts me to see you like this. This is the last time I'm going to ask, what's wrong?")  
-Crying on the inside on how perceptive you are  
-You could always read him like an open book  
-He refuses to say that he’s hurting or that he likes you back  
-He doesn’t want to hurt you  
-“¿No haga que? ¿Soy el mismo Leo de siempre, no se de que me hablas?”  
-("Don't do what? I'm the same ol' Leo! What are you talking about?"  
-That’s the last time he sees you 

Frank:  
-You and Leo are best buds bc hello Latinx buddies  
-It starts to get to the point that you and Leo hang out all the time  
-You even have Spanish inside jokes  
-Jealous Frank  
-He’s pretty sure Leo’s head over heels for you  
-So he confronts you about it and it starts to get pretty heated  
-“He obviously likes you! Why can’t you see that! Do you like him back?”  
-You’re so angry that you switch to Spanish  
-“¿Eres un idiota? !Te amo a ti! ¿Y Leo no me quiere así, porque no me crees?”  
-On the verge of tears  
-“You’re leaving me aren’t you?”  
-“What? How on earth did you get that out of what I said?”  
-“I said I love you, Idiot! And Leo doesn’t like me like that. Wait… are you jealous?”  
-You’re smirking and he’s sweating  
-RIP Frank 2017  
-“But… can you stop hanging out with him so much?”  
-“Frank pls”


	3. Paper Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets an unexpected visit at bunker nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Stephanie Mabey's song "I know you're out there" → https://youtu.be/yeHsfi-0NG0

It was early in the morning when Leo received a paper plane. 

He had woken up after a nightmare and with no luck of being able to fall back to sleep, had decided to head over to bunker nine. The morning air was nice and crisp, filled with a sweet strawberry scent that drifted from the fields. The walk through the woods was surprisingly calm, the only sound heard was that of birds chirping and giggling wood nymphs. 

It was the beginning of summer and most demigod campers hadn't arrived yet, which left the camp less lively than it usually was. The silence had finally gotten to him when he unconsciously grabbed a trinket from his tool belt to work on. 

After arriving at bunker nine, he immersed himself in his work, constructing numerous objects that ranged from an electronic cat that shot whipped cream from its mouth when angered to a belt that turned into a flaming whip when activated. Lately, his nightmares had gotten worse, frightening him to the point where he dreaded bedtime. The only time he seemed to catch sleep was when he passed out from exhaustion, and even then, nightmares haunted his few hours of sleep.

For the past few days, Leo had been making whatever came to mind as a distraction. Toys had become his number one creation, some safer than others. The thought of him being a toy maker amused him, he was more of a mechanic, but making toys filled him with an odd sense of comfort. 

Perhaps it was a subconscious way to make up for his lost childhood since most of his recent nightmares were of the night he lost his mama.

As he was working on his current project, a miniature version of Fetus that told you "I love you" in Morse code, a paper plane gracefully landed on his work table.

He glanced at it with bewilderment before looking around. How did it get in here, he wondered. 

His curiosity had finally won him over when he decided to look at it. To others, it might have seemed like an ordinary paper plane, but he could actually appreciate the craftsmanship. It had managed to gracefully make the trip as well as infiltrate the bunker. As he had started to think about taking it apart, the paper unfolded itself to reveal a holographic image of a pegasus. 

The pegasus blinked up at Leo before walking in a circle and snorting lightly. Leo's fingers twitched as his curiosity grew, reaching out toward the paper. 

"I wonder what kind of prototype this is. Could it be a chip? Or maybe it uses-"

"Woah! Hands off, hot stuff! No touching till the third date" the Pegasus whinnied.

"W-wait, what?" Leo stuttered out, his cheeks tinted red as his mind filled up with pictures of him and the talking Pegasus sipping on Manzanita Sol sodas while having a picnic on Fireworks beach. 

The Pegasus nickered in laughter as if reading his thoughts, "Nice bunker. Finding a way in here was no easy feat, but I managed."

He eyed the smug Pegasus, "How did you know I was here? And how did you get in here?"

"I see you make your way here every morning and I got curious, so I followed one day. I didn't want to intrude so I thought you'd find this more fitting. And to answer your second question, I got in through the side passage, of course"

He frowned before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Well, you're here now, so what do you want?"

The Pegasus huffed, "I'm offended you would think I wanted something but now that you mention it, how about we talk things over on a date?" it asked cheekily.

Leo's cheeks tinted red once more as new images flooded his head. A date? Of all things. And with him?

"Dude, your nose is on fire"

"Oh!" he squeaked out before snuffing the flames with his thumb. Leave it to me to be suave in front of someone who shows interest, he thought sarcastically.

"Look, you take me out on a date and in return, I tell you all about the new messaging technology I've been developing for my dad. I'm sure you're just itching to find out how my hard drive spins" it whinnied suggestively. 

"Alright, you're worse than I am with the flirting. If we were to date you'd have to tone it down a bit, I can't have my significant other out-flirting me" he said with a grin.

"There's that smile! And no can do Valdez, it's part of the charm. I'll see you in front of the Big House. I'll be the Pegasus in red"

"Don't tease me" he laughed, his previous thoughts leaving him slightly disturbed. 

"You might want to stand back. See you soon!"

Before he even got to ask what they meant, the paper blew up into tiny flaming feathers. 

He stared in shock before a smile finally tugged at his lips as his mind whirled from the encounter, 

"Nice touch".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took a completely different path than what I intended it to be at first. I could potentially write a second part to this. Also, I apologize for the shitty ending


	4. Paper Planes (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets the girl in red

Leo's eyes wandered around the camp as he emerged from the forest. They said they would meet him in front of the Big House and as he neared the stairs he couldn't believe what he saw.  
There was an actual black pegasus wearing a red vest waiting at the top of the stairs. The horse seemed to look directly at him and he couldn't stop the embarrassment creeping up his neck.

"Uh...this is a joke, right? Please tell me it is" he asked with an awkward laugh.

"It is, and it's one you fell for my friend. Did you see his face Blackjack? Priceless" A girl laughed as she walked out from behind a pillar. She looked to be around his age and her eyes were filled with pure mischief. She was absolutely beautiful; definitely a Hermes kid.

The horse whinnied in response as if to say "What a sucker. Doughnuts?"

With a grin, she pet his mane lovingly before opening a box he hadn't noticed before. "Here you go, buddy. Two doughnuts just like I promised. Don't tell Percy, alright?"

Blackjack snorted in response as if to say "I'm not a snitch" before eagerly taking his doughnuts and flying away.

Her attention turned to him and she let out a gentle smile "Leo Valdez, you're as cute as they say you are"

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "And who said that?"

"I did," she said with a laugh.

He wanted to believe that she was joking again but her words sounded sincere which only added to his embarrassment.

"R-right. So, tell me about the prototype you've developed"

"Ah ah, just hold on a minute Mr. Romantic, date first," she said cheekily. "C'mon, I got us some food for a picnic on Fireworks beach" 

He looked at her in bewilderment "How did you know...?" 

"I'm just a mystery waiting to be unraveled" she winked with a laugh. "Walk with me, Valdez"

Leo jogged up next to her as she led them to the beach. 

"What's your name?" he asked, watching her in wonder. He'd never seen her around, there were way too many kids at camp for him to remember, especially at the Hermes cabin. 

"(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)" she replied as her eyes took in the smudges of oil on his face and arms.

"Working on something?" she asked curiously, "Could you show me once you're done?"

He felt his face flush as he remembered the miniature Festus he was working on "Uh... maybe later"

They had reached Firework Beach in a matter of minutes. He could see a blanket set up with a picnic basket sitting on top. 

"I hope you like ham sandwiches and Manzanita Sol's. There's also chips and chocolate chip cookies..." Her eyebrows quirked up in a challenge and she wore a knowing smile.

He still wasn't sure how she knew what he had been thinking earlier which only served to fuel his curiosity. "I love all of those" he chuckled

Her eyes gleamed in mischievousness as they sat down. "Let's eat then"

As he bit into his sandwich, he watched as she drank her pop. "So, you're working on some sort of holographic messenger prototype for your dad?"

"Yup, dad was looking for a new way to send messages, something that delivers important information without the information being compromised. So I asked if I could develop something for him and he agreed. He said he was looking forward to it, so I can't let him down" she explained before biting into her own sandwich. 

"Wow, I"m impressed. But how did you..."

"How did I manage to develop it if I'm a Hermes kid?" she asked with a laugh. "My mom is a software developer for the U.S Department of Homeland Security. So I know a thing or two. And don't dismiss Hermes kids so easily, we make some mean traps" she finished with a lopsided smile. 

Leo couldn't help but laugh as he couldn't deny that "Can I take a look at it?"

She searched her pockets for the paper and handed it over to him. "It hasn't been folded so it's not activated"

As soon as he had it in his hands he could feel the wires and gear: how it worked, how it self-destructed, everything. He let out an impressed whistle as he looked at it from every angle "Look at this beauty, it's amazing right down to the color. Can you program the hologram to be anything?"

She lit up at the compliments as her smile turned into a grin, "Yes, it can be programmed to be anything or anyone. Do you think it will be worthy of my dad?"

"It's more than worthy"

A relieved sigh left her lips before she drank the last of her soda, "I'm so glad I asked you to come"

Leo looked up from the prototype to meet her eyes, his smile faltering as he muttered, "So that's why you planned this"

He felt like an utter idiot. Of course, a girl like her would never like someone like him. She most likely went after guys like Percy and Jason. 

He eyes widened in realization as she felt her heart fall at his expression, "No! No! That's not why I asked you to come, Leo! I... I really like you. You're smart, charming, and I can see how much you care for your friends..."

Shock coursed through him at her confession. Did she really like him? Were those words really describing him?

"Are you... serious?" he asked in disbelief. 

"I am but... I guess my feelings aren't reciprocated. Sorry" she stood up and started to pack up the food, rejection stinging her confidence. 

"N-no, wait! (Y/N)!" He shot up as well and grabbed her arm in panic. "I.. uh... want to get to know you better. Could we have another date?" he asked nervously.

Her heart soared at his words. She hoped to show him how amazing he truly was, that hiding his sadness and pain only added salt to his wounds, and to show him that he could rely on his friends a little more.

She gave him a soft smile before responding, "Ok, I'd like that"

 


End file.
